eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5376 (28 October 2016)
Synopsis Johnny’s thrilled that Lee’s printed up stag do T-Shirts have arrived just in time. Mick gets a phone call from Moose – Lee’s army’s friends have taken him straight to paintballing. The Walford stags arrive and Mick announces a paintballing challenge – it’s them against the army lads. Linda corners Whitney in the kitchen and shows her a potential flat she’s found for her and Lee, only a couple of roads away. Whitney puts on a smiling front, but her façade drops when Linda leaves the room. The stags arrive back at the Vic, ready to party. Johnny desperately tries to organise a group game, but struggles to control the stags. Lee’s put out when his friend Beanbag meets Whitney and tells him that he’s punching above his weight. Later on, Lee’s floored when it transpires that the stags have hired him a stripper. Upstairs, Linda, Stacey, Lauren, Sharon and Whitney indulge in a pamper evening as a pre-hen gathering. Mick clocks Lee’s unease at the stripper and halts the show – Lee distracts the stags from the situation by downing a dirty pint. It’s awkward when the topic of Whitney and Lee finding a place crops up and Whitney shares that they’re looking at Stratford; Linda has her heart set on them finding somewhere closer. Having clocked that Lauren hasn’t been herself, Whitney heads to find her in the kitchen. Lauren admits to Whitney that she’s thinking of going back to New Zealand – Peter’s in a bad way. Lauren worries that she’ll never love anyone like she loved Peter – Whitney suggests that she stop comparing and give Steven a fair chance. Lee’s disgusted when Beanbag informs him that he’s paid for him to have ‘extras’ with the stripper. When Lee decides against it, Beanbag steps up to the mark and brands Lee soft. Mick’s honoured when Jack asks him to be best man at his and Ronnie’s wedding. Linda tells Whitney that she’s been selfish – she’ll be happy for her and Lee wherever they move to. Lauren tells Whitney that she won’t be going to New Zealand – her life’s here. Whitney pulls Lee away from his stag do and kisses him, branding him amazing. Lee laments to Whitney that he thinks she can do better than him. Whitney assures Lee she loves him, but once alone, Lee looks at himself in the mirror, plagued with self-doubt… Patrick arrives at Donna’s flat to see Claudette; she balks when it’s evident that Patrick has forgotten their date for this evening and states that he’s promised to help Dot. Claudette thinks fast and claims that she’s already booked them a table for this evening – a guilty Patrick assures Claudette that he’ll be there. Alone, Claudette hastily calls in a favour and books a last minute table. Alone in her house, Dot struggles with her soundproof curtains as the noise of fireworks invades from outside. Dot climbs a stepladder to attempt the curtains herself, but startled by a bang, falls backwards onto the sofa. Jack gets a call from Dot – informing him she’s had a fall. After their meal, Patrick declares that he’s worried about Dot and wants to call in on her. Claudette distracts Patrick and suggests they go somewhere quieter. Back at Donna’s, Claudette and Patrick flirt, but spring apart when Donna arrives home. Patrick jumps into action when Donna declares that Dot had a fall – Claudette follows him. Dot tells the pair that the doctor has said she’s fine; she doesn’t need a fuss. Back at Donna’s, Donna drops Claudette into trouble when she shares that Claudette lied about already having a restaurant pre-booked. Patrick’s appalled that Claudette’s lie stopped him from being there for Dot. As a smiling Bex walks down Bridge Street she gets a text from Shakil – asking her to meet him at Joanna’s café that evening. Bex arrives at the café – Shakil has bought her cake and balloons as a late birthday treat. As the pair start to have a laugh, Shakil receives a picture message branding him a virgin, but lies about the content to Bex. Donna’s unimpressed as she tells Vincent that someone’s dumped a load of rubbish in her bin – she’s yet to work out who it is. Later on, Donna and Vincent show up at Billy’s and empty bags of rubbish outside his front door. Donna explains to a raging Billy – she found one of his electricity bills in the mess, so clocked that he was the culprit. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes